The Geisha
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: Zuko is Fire Lord now, long after Aang and his friends defeated Ozai, what happens when Iroh brings Zuko a bunch of Geishas to please his nephew? What will Zuko do about this situation?
1. Introduction

_The Geisha_

_**Introduction:**_

**Disclaimer: Welcome, alright….**

**DO. NOT. OWN. AVATAR.**

**Because if I did, Zutara would surely exist by now!**

**Blah, blah, blah, whatever,**

**Warning:**

**This is rated (T) - because of bad langue**

**Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah….**

**Moving on with the Story…**

**Okay little information:**

**You see you are going to have to guess: Zuko x?**

**Have fun!**

……

**Sokka: That was weird.**

**Katara: Very.**

**Zuko: WTF?**

**Aang: I wonder who is the Geisha?**

**Song: Don't ask me.**

**Mai: Well keep me out of this story, I have no interest, plus I am _not _wearing makeup.**

**Tylee: That's too bad Mai, I thought we could have a makeover!**

**Mai: How on earth do you keep up your random happiness?**

**Iroh: What?**

**Appa: Groan…**

**Momo: ……**

**Toph: Do I even exist?**

**Luna: WTF? Aren't I supposed to be somewhere?**

……

**Characters/ Ages:**

**Aang: 14**

**Toph: 14**

**Sokka: 17**

**Katara: 16**

**Zuko: 18**

**Tylee: 16**

**(OC) - Grace: 16**

**(OC) - Ruby: 16**

**(OC) - Jazzy: 16**

**Mystery Character:**

_**Luna: …?**_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Zuko looked through the rain for the girl who tried to murder him, why did stop? Why didn't she kill him right then right now?**

**He was going to find out; no one was going to stop him. **

**Not today**

**Not tonight**

**Not in the morning**

**Not in the night**

**Not in the past**

**Not in the future**

**Not even in the present**

**Disclaimer: O Lai o Lai o Lai o Lai!**

**Cha Cha CHA!**

**Yeah Cha cha AH! Crap! Didn't know you were there! MOVE ON!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Zuko Needs Help**

The young Prince sat in his garden…

No wait let me rewrite that…

The young _Fire Lord_ sat in his garden by a pond where he and his mother would always sit, but now it was different, he sat there all alone, feeding bread crumbs to the turtle-ducklings, he held put his hand filled with crumbs and watched the turtle-ducklings paddle over to him taking the crumbs from his hand…

Spotting the smallest duckling he gets up and walked over to the other side of the pond and knelt down beside the smallest duckling and gave it some crumbs and got up again and headed back inside.

"Lord Zuko."

Zuko turned around and looked at his uncle and asked, "Yes uncle? And please call me Zuko; it feels strange being called, '_lord_' alright?"

"As you wish." Grinned Iroh and looked at Zuko and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing uncle, I am fine." Replied Zuko as he turned away from his uncle and made his way down the palace corridor until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder forcing him to turn around asked, "What is it uncle?"

"I know there is something bothering you, now don't tell me there isn't anything wrong, I know when you aren't happy Zuko, I have been traveling with you for three years."

Zuko sighed in defeat and admitted, "Fine, I admit it, I am not happy….I just feel lonely."

Iroh grinned and replied, "I know just the thing! Meet me in the throne room later alright?"

Zuko eyed his uncle and nodded, "Fine, see you there….Nothing crazy alright!"

………….

Zuko entered his throne room and sat behind the flames and watched his uncle come in with six girls who each had one color from the rainbow kimonos and began, "Zuko, I would like to introduce you these marvellous girls known as Geishas who will please you when you wish."

"Excuse me?" demanded Zuko.

"Why yes, since you are so lonely you shall have these wonderful ladies be with you."

"I am not interested." stated Zuko.

"Why?"

"Don't start questioning me uncle!" snapped Zuko as he stood up from his throne and began, "Perhaps you could possibly help out, I need some gardeners to take care of the palace's court garden, step forward if you wish to remain and take that task, and I promise you I will pay you good money, but; you must actually take care of it, I will observe it myself to make sure of it."

Four girls step forward.

"Alright the other two you are dismissed. And uncle; please give the girls a room."

"Right away Zuko."

"Very well then, I'll meet you all in the garden court tomorrow morning." With that he left.

Zuko stormed down the palace hallways as three soldiers stopped and asked, "Is there something wrong Prince Zuko?"

"Finally back to the old name again!" then replied, "Yes, uncle brought a bunch of geishas for no reason to please me, but either way I rejected them all, but I gave them a job to work in the palace gardens…." He eyed the soldiers and replied, "And the girls deserve no funny business with you men."

The soldiers nodded and Zuko continued his way back to his room.

……………..

**Disclaimer: Omg! Iroh is an idiot bringing geishas to Zuko, but at least he rejected them! LOL!**

**Zuko: You are stupid you know that?  
Iroh: Actually…**

**Zuko: WHAT?**

**Iroh: I kind of planned it all out, I retyped that part…heh…**

**Disclaimer: WHAT? SO THAT EXPLAINS WHY MY WINDOW WAS BROKEN!**

**Zuko: YOU ARE SICK UNCLE YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?  
Iroh: …….**

**Disclaimer: Alright moving on!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting Luna**

The next morning Zuko went to the met the four geishas in the garden and began, "Good morning."

The girls remained quiet but fanned themselves with their fans and Zuko continued, "I will be giving you all an area where you will be working. Now please give me your names."

A girl in orange with green amber eyes with curly brown hair steps forward and began sweetly, "My name Jazzy."

"My name is Grace." Her words were sweet as a flower, she was in green, her eyes were shaded brown, and her black hair was held up high in a graceful bun.

A girl in red spoke up, "I am Ruby." Her blond hair was braided in a bun; her eyes were pale grey, similar to Aang's.

"My name is Luna." The girl had brown straight hair resting loose; a flower was tucked behind her eyes holding her bangs out of her face, her blue eyes reflected off of the sunlight.

Zuko nodded and replied, "That settled then, now you three will be working in this garden today, I will send my servants to bring you food and water."

The four girls nodded, once Zuko left Jazzy spoke up and snapped her fan closed and taunted, "I am going to win the Fire Lord."

"Oh please, stop with your boasting around saying, 'oh I am the cutest girl', 'everything thinks I'm beautiful', and all of that!" scowled Grace.

Ruby sat down on a rock and groaned, "I have no interest in stupid plants, I mean what makes the Fire Lord adore plants?"

Luna was working as the other three complained on, and on.

Luna finished the weeds when three servants came and began, "Our lord said you would want something to eat and drink."

The servants served the drinks the four girls and gave them some bread and went back into the palace.

Just as Luna was going to take a drink of her water Jazzy snatched the cup out of her hands and drank it all.

"HEY!" scowled Luna, "I was going to drink that!"

"Well, nothing's left; back to work; chop, chop." The three girls laughed as Luna got back to work.

……

Zuko stood on his balcony and frowned, seeing only one girl working, as the others taken her drink and food.

……

Ruby dipped her feet in the pond as a turtle-duckling came wadding over, "Ew, what is this creepy animal? Get it away from me! SHOO! SHOO!"

Luna came over to Ruby and picked up the duckling and cooed, "Aw, this is an adorable turtle-duckling, only found in the Fire Nation."

"Oh please, what are you now? First a garden freak, now an animal freak?" scoffed Jazzy.

Jazzy and the others giggled at Luna as she placed the animal back at the shore of the pond and continued her gardening."

……

Zuko continued to frown seeing that the girls always insulted Luna, "Perhaps she should work alone." He murmured as he continued to watch Luna do the gardening.

"How are the girls?"

Zuko turned to see his uncle and muttered, three of them are bitches, and only one actually works in the garden."

"Hm, perhaps the girls find it too hard?" he thought thoughtfully aloud.

"I would doubt that uncle, Luna-"

"Ah so you know their names?" he asked.

"Yes, Jazzy, Grace, Ruby and Luna."

"Luna eh? A water Tribe name is that so?"

"What?"

"Luna means moon."

"Nice name for a hard worker." complimented Zuko as he made his down to the garden.

……

"Quick he's coming!" squeaked Grace as she pretended to work along with Ruby and Jazzy.

Zuko entered the garden and smirked, "Why you ladies did a fine job, you all deserve a good night rest tonight, you are finished for the day, and you are now dismissed."

Ruby, Jazzy and Grace fanned themselves pretending to be tired as they past the Fire Lord.

Luna continued working as Zuko approached her and asked, "Did you hear my announcement? You are finished for the day."

Luna looked up and sighed, "Oh, I must have been so focused on working, the garden is a really nice place to work."

"Indeed, I agree myself." Replied Zuko, "The other girls doesn't know I have been watching you four the whole time, I only saw you work, and I am pleased with your effort."

"Thank you, it'd hard without any water and food."

"What? Didn't you have anything?"

"Nope."

"Then come with me."

Luna followed Zuko into a kitchen and heard him begin, "Please make some dinner for Luna, she missed her meal today."

Zuko lead Luna to a table and began, "Please take a seat."

Luna obeyed and Zuko continued; "Now about those other girls…They don't seem to get along with you, so I was thinking that you could work in my garden, normally I would only allow my uncle in besides me, but since you proved yourself a worthy gardener I would be honoured for you to work in my garden."

Luna nodded as she ate her meal and began, "Thank you for the meal."

"Your welcome, when you are finished you should go and rest, I'll let you have a day rest, which means I'll tell you what kind of things you should know when you are in my garden."

"It would be an honour to work in your garden."

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Luna left as she headed to her room…

……

"You like her don't you."

Zuko spun around and demanded, "No, but there is something about her that is making me uncomfortable, I have some feeling something bad might happen."

"Me too."

"What was that uncle?"

"I heard some rumours from the maidens lately, and other Nations, there is this secret society that captures young girls, and threats them or something like that; which makes them forced to do the tasks their captor wants them to do..."

"What?"

"Careful with the girls Zuko, and keep an eye on Luna."

Zuko nodded and went towards his room.

……

Mean While- Somewhere random-

"….Sokka…?"

"Yeah?"

"Where could Katara be?"

……………………………..

**Disclaimer: So Katara is missing eh?**

**Katara: I am?**

**Zuko: She is?**

**Aang: Yep.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Scroll**

Luna sighed as she entered her room removing her makeup from her face that hid her true identity, she saw a messaging bird come her way as she opened the window and took the scroll from the bird and read the message and dropped it with tears spilling from her eyes, no she couldn't…Not today not ever…

…………

**Disclaimer: Okay that was way too short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

**Jazzy's Revenge Part 1**

Luna worked in the garden unaware that the three girls that always bullied her approached her from behind and sneered, "Well, well, well, isn't Luna, working in the Fire Lord's garden." She picked up a flower and burned it into ashes, Luna gasps and exclaimed," Stop don't burn anymore flowers! These are special to Lord Zuko, these flower were planted by his mother!"

"Yeah whatever, remember Luna you have a task, you received the scroll right?"

"Yes." She muttered.

"Well then, we settled it, you have two choices: either allow me to burn you or allow me to burn the garden? Hm?"

Luna gasped,"What! You can't do that!"

"Well then what is your choice?" sneered Ruby spinning little tiny fire sparks around in circles.

Luna took a deep breath and whispered, "I'll sacrifice my life."

"Oh good!" laughed Jazzy, "Now we can finish off your task for you and be set free plus with gallons of gold!"

All Luna needed was a single tear to slide down her cheek as Ruby shot a fire ball at Luna as Grace threw daggers, -**( Lets just say she is sort of like Mai but with a different attitude.)** as Jazzy created electricity sending a blot of lightning at Luna."

Luna screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, it was then when her world went black…

……

As Zuko was having a talk with his uncle there was a sudden scream.

Zuko and Iroh looked at each other and saw three guards panting as they ran up to their lord and panted, "My lord, you must come!"

Zuko nodded as he followed his guards, he hurried to his garden and noticed a path of ashes leading to the center of the garden next to the Water Tribe Rose bush and gasped kneeling down he whispered, "Luna?"

She did not respond.

"Guards, get the healers quickly! She needs medical aids now!"

Within seconds healers came along with doctors that placed Luna on a cot and carried her to a medical room.

Zuko looked at the bush observing the ashes he noticed a burned water rose and growled, "Whoever did this will pay!"

……

**Disclaimer: Gosh those girls are so cruel, so who is this Luna girl, I am sure you know her Nation, but do you know which one she lived it?**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jazzy's Revenge Part 1**

Luna worked in the garden unaware that the three girls that always bullied her approached her from behind and sneered, "Well, well, well, isn't Luna, working in the Fire Lord's garden." She picked up a flower and burned it into ashes, Luna gasps and exclaimed," Stop don't burn anymore flowers! These are special to Lord Zuko, these flower were planted by his mother!"

"Yeah whatever, remember Luna you have a task, you received the scroll right?"

"Yes." She muttered.

"Well then, we settled it, you have two choices: either allow me to burn you or allow me to burn the garden? Hm?"

Luna gasped,"What! You can't do that!"

"Well then what is your choice?" sneered Ruby spinning little tiny fire sparks around in circles.

Luna took a deep breath and whispered, "I'll sacrifice my life."

"Oh good!" laughed Jazzy, "Now we can finish off your task for you and be set free plus with gallons of gold!"

All Luna needed was a single tear to slide down her cheek as Ruby shot a fire ball at Luna as Grace threw daggers, -**( Lets just say she is sort of like Mai but with a different attitude.)** as Jazzy created electricity sending a blot of lightning at Luna."

Luna screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, it was then when her world went black…

……

As Zuko was having a talk with his uncle there was a sudden scream.

Zuko and Iroh looked at each other and saw three guards panting as they ran up to their lord and panted, "My lord, you must come!"

Zuko nodded as he followed his guards, he hurried to his garden and noticed a path of ashes leading to the center of the garden next to the Water Tribe Rose bush and gasped kneeling down he whispered, "Luna?"

She did not respond.

"Guards, get the healers quickly! She needs medical aids now!"

Within seconds healers came along with doctors that placed Luna on a cot and carried her to a medical room.

Zuko looked at the bush observing the ashes he noticed a burned water rose and growled, "Whoever did this will pay!"

……

**Disclaimer: Gosh those girls are so cruel, so who is this Luna girl, I am sure you know her Nation, but do you know which one she lived it?**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jazzy's Revenge Part 2**

Zuko took a rose as he left the garden, greeted by his uncle, his uncle gasped, « Zuko, what happened?"

"Someone tried to burn the garden, but it seems that Luna was trying to protect it, other wise she wouldn't be in this condition.

"What happened to her?"

"She was burned."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, I doubt it is my men, I believe I have an idea who caused this."

……………

"So now what Grace?"

"I think we should, uh…"

"OH shut up! Let me be the master!" scoffed Jazzy as she brushed her hair and smirked, 'I can't wait for the prince to kiss me that is when I would murder him."

"Smart thinking, but I was thinking food poison."

"No, we have a blade sticking up straight under his pillow and stab him when he goes to bed!"

The three of them laughed but paused as a bird with a scroll came in and dropped it into Jazzy's hands, she read the scroll and smirked, it was one of her evil devilish smirks, "Perfect."

"What?" asked Ruby snatching the scroll from Jazzy.

"Master wants us to murder the Dragon of the West too." asked Grace admiring her nails.

"Iroh? This should be easy." smirked Ruby as she handed Grace the scroll.

"Oh yes, I know just the way to do it."

"How?"

"Simple." Smirked Ruby, "Put poison in the old man's tea, and for Zuko, as we all know he never has tea, we would food poison him."

"Perfect." Purred Jazzy as she slipped the scroll into her pillow case and heard foot steps coming from the halls towards their rooms. Expecting a maid, instead it was the last person they wanted to see. Zuko.

"I know it was you three!" he roared fire sparks flared from his clutched fists and continued, "How dare you burn the water rose!"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Grace, "Who said we were firebenders? Luna may have a Water Tribe name, but she is a firebender."

"Then why is she all burned?" shouted Zuko, anger was taking control.

"UH, duh. Obviously trying to make us look guilty..." scoffed Ruby lamely.

Zuko eyed the three girls and hissed, "I know you burned her, I smell soot in the room, but consider it a warning, next time I will not hesitate to kill you."

With that he slammed the door behind him.

"Whew…" sighed the three girls.

"That was way too close."

"WAY, WAY, TOO CLOSE FOR ME!"

Ruby and Jazzy stared at Grace.

"What?" she asked.

………….

Zuko went into the medical room to check on Luna, she was still unconscious though. The healers tried herbs and other medical supplies, but nothing seemed to have worked.

A nurse greeted Zuko and began, "She is still unconscious…"

Luna suddenly groaned, slowly opening her eyes finding nurses and healers all around her…

"What…happened?" her voice was barely a whisper.

Zuko came to her side and asked, "What happened back in the garden?"

"Ruby, Jazzy…and…Grace, they gave me two choices; either burn down the whole garden, or I get shot." She trembled in a whisper.

"And let me guess, you got shot." He stated.

"Yes, Ruby is a Firebender, Grace in a Dagger Master, and Jazzy, she bended lightning! She must be a firebender, I seen a few firebenders shoot electricity." She shuddered at her memory.

"Very well, now I can have a reason to punish them; now get some rest please."

Zuko left the room as the Nurses and Maids left along with him.

Luna stood up and groaned in pain, pain shot through her arm, along with the rest of her wounded body.

Luna walked over to a flower vase where there was water for the flowers; she bended the water out making a glowing glove and healed herself.

Unaware she was being watched.

…………..

**Disclaimer: Ooooh so Luna is a Waterbender right? Now who is this person that saw her waterbending, or maybe can I say healing herself?**

**Yep, okay now here is some little multiple choices for you….**

**Who saw Luna healing herself?**

**Zuko**

**Iroh**

**Grace**

**Ruby**

**Jazzy**

**A Nurse/ Healer**

**The Blue Spirit….**

**Director: HEY! Cut! There is no Blue Spirit! WE ALL KNOW ZUKO IS THE BLUE SPIRIT!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, hey folks those who heard of the blue spirit, but doesn't know who lays behind the mask, sorry for the little spoiling!**

**Director: AND ACTION!**

**(Black Screen)**

…

**(Voices in the background…)**

…

**Camera Guy #1: DUDE! TAKE THE CAP OFF ON THE CAMERA!**

**Camera Guy #2: Oh! That was my problem, thanks dude…**

**Camera Guy #3: GET TO WORK DAMMIT!**

**Director: Does this always happen?**

**Disclaimer: Can I go on now?**

**Sokka: FREE FOOD!**

**(A crowd of random people charges into the studio…)**

**Disclaimer: Alright folks back to the story world!**

**Zuko: Story World? WTF?**

**Aang: Story World? Never heard of it!**

**Sokka: IS THERE FOOD WORLD?**

**Zuko: WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?**

**Sokka: Technically no.**

**Zuko: THAT IS IT!**

**Aang: This should be entertaining.**

**Toph: Yep.**

**Aang: Where did you come from?**

**Toph: Nowhere, I was here the whole time _twinkle toes_!**

**Disclaimer: Please settle down everyone! NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Another Threat**

Luna finished healing herself as she spotted bird flying to her window and opened it, the bird dropped a scroll into her hands as it flew out, opening the scroll she read it twice…

When she finished reading she burst into tears as she dropped the scroll and picked it up again as tears streamed down her face, her face was written with hurt, pain, suffering…She threw the scroll out of the window with anger and sadness of coming her, with that she went to bed, very, very early that night.

….

**Disclaimer: Sorry I had to make it short, but here is a warning, most chapters that either has a threat, or a scroll to it, be warned; it will be short.**

**Now back to happy vale!**

**Zuko: You are stupidly mental.**

**Toph: I don't blame your words!**

………


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Scroll Discovery**

Iroh walked towards the garden and picked up a scroll and chuckled, "Ah ha! Here it is!"

He opened the scroll and read,

'_Luna,_

_I am not pleased how long you are taking just to murder a person! I will destroy our village if you don't murder the Fire Lord soon! I might as well just let Jazzy and the other girls do it for you, while I slaughter all of your innocent people._

_Be warned!_

_Your Master.'_

Iroh frowned and tucked the scroll in his sleeve and walked back towards Luna's room, there must be more scrolls waiting.

As Iroh walked by Zuko he didn't say anything, not yet. A wise Dragon of the West would search for more clues before he tells anybody, he might as well, find the other three girl's scrolls and see the difference.

…

**Disclaimer: So Iroh was the one peeking eh? Everyone loves having him spying on people eh? Trust me I read lots of stories of Iroh's little tricks! MUAHAHA!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Hunt for the Scrolls**

Iroh walked up towards Luna's room and saw her still asleep, praying to Agni that she will not wake up while he searches.

He looked through her drawers and found two, looked under a pillow case of a seat for meditation found another. Taking the scrolls he left the room and headed to his room, placing the scrolls on his desk, he read them one by one:

'_Luna,_

_Good you made it into the palace, now it should be simple, remember if you don't kill the Fire Lord soon, your village shall be slaughtered, anyways I suggest you to poison him."_

_Your Master.'_

…

'_Luna,  
_

_You have 2 weeks before I get rid of your pathetic people, kill the Fire Lord! Maybe gain his trust and kill him when you must.'_

_Your Master.'_

…

'_Luna, _

_Consider this a warning: Murder him soon! You have already been there for a week! If you don't kill him soon, trust me I'll find your brother and your two other friends and murder them too along with your village!_

_I know you traveled with the Avatar, but tsk, tsk, I don't give the dam, and I'll kill his bison too, and use its fur for a rug, his lemur's head to hang on my wall, I have no clue how to kill that pathetic airbender friend of yours but it will be easy killing your brother along with your village, and if I am lucky your father will be there and I can throw him in the murdering plan too! Then you will be alone, trapped in my horrible wrath, becoming my slave doing everything for me, doing everything I say, leaving you helpless sad orphan, but yet again tsk, tsk, I don't care, I am willing to murder all of your dear friends and families, and if I am lucky I will murder the North Pole too! Then you will be known as the last waterbender Katara!_

_Tsk, tsk Katara, I like your secret name better!_

_Your 'Future' Master.'_

…

Iroh read the last scroll again and gasped, "So it is the Waterbender eh? Katara, the Master Waterbender, no wonder she couldn't protect herself, she would've blown her cover, she probably didn't want to face Zuko's wrath."

'But yet again, who is this Master? Why haven't she killed Zuko yet? She obviously doesn't want to kill anyone.' Though Iroh and stood up taking the scrolls with him and passed Jazzy's and the other girls room and heard,

"To kill Iroh, tomorrow morning we will put poison in his tea, and then put food poison for Zuko."

Iroh hurried away from their room and thought, 'Now they want me dead too?'

Iroh bashed into Zuko dropping the scrolls everywhere and rubbed his forehead and looked at Zuko then pulled him close for him to whisper, "Zuko you are in danger, we are in danger!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Zuko.

Iroh passed him the scrolls and replied, "Luna is under \cover along with the other girls."

"Undercover for what?" asked Zuko.

"To murder you and me, but…let me explain how I found these scrolls…" began Iroh.

"Alright uncle you begin."

"I was happening to check on Luna when I saw her waterbending, and healed herself, then I saw this strange bird fly into the room and dropped a scroll in her hand and flew out, she read the scroll and started weeping and threw it out of the window.

"Then I went into the garden and took the scroll, cause that was where it fell so I read it, I got interested and snuck into her room and found three more scrolls, but this one here, I think you should read yourself." Replied Iroh as he handed Zuko a scroll and watched his nephew read it.

Zuko gasped, "It's Katara!"

"Yes, I am afraid so, I heard that she suddenly disappeared after being in the marketplace with the avatar somewhere. These scrolls are threats, to kill the Avatar, her brother, and her whole tribe."

Zuko was quite for a moment and whispered, "Katara doesn't want to kill me, I can see it in her eyes, she doesn't want anyone to be hurt, she hates seeing her people being slaughtered."

"I know, I hate seeing that myself, but who is this Master?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough."

"Should we tell the Avatar?"

Zuko thought for a moment and nodded, "Yes, maybe he can help, and she will need her brother's comfort even though he is an idiot!"

Iroh chuckled and replied, "Oh and Zuko, one more thing, skip your meal tomorrow, we'll go to the market place instead, the other three girls were planning to food poison you, and tea poison me."

Zuko nodded and took the scrolls and head to his room, he sat at his desk and read the other scrolls twice and whispered, "Don't worry Katara; you will be safe with me."

…………

**Disclaimer: Okay, so now we know who Luna really is, she is Katara, just with a different name! Okay moving on!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Suicide or Murder**

Luna or can I say Katara wept in her room all night, what should she do? Murder Zuko? She couldn't besides he was the one who ended the war once he reached his throne after the fall of Ozai! Katara found a blade in her bag and looked at the knife for a second or two, and sighed, "If I don't want my tribe to die, I must do this……"

Katara opened her window, she didn't care if it was stormy, the rain was pouring hard, thunder roared as lightning flashed across the sky… she grabbed her black cape and climbed out and climbed up on to the roof and silently jumped on to a balcony, this was it, she was about to murder the Fire Lord, Zuko.

Katara silently walked into the room and saw the young Fire Lord sleeping, raising her knife, she tried to hold back her spilling tears and felt them slide down her cheeks, she didn't care if she spilled her tears anymore, and he had to die!

Then it happened.

A single tear fell on to his face, hid golden eyes snapped open and heard a clang on the ground.

He sat up straight and created a fireball in his hand to lighten the room, seeing his balcony door swinging open with a trail of blood.

Zuko knew what just happened, the girl, Luna. No Katara was about to murder him, but she couldn't he felt that single tear drop on to his face, he knew she couldn't kill, she was not cold hearted, she was warm hearted. But seeing the blood trail lead outside, she must've stabbed herself.

………

**Disclaimer: Man that was waaaay too close! Now moving on!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Lost**

Katara limped through the village leaving a bloody trail behind her, trying to get herself in the forest where she could hide forever.

Finally she made herself into the forest; she knew the blood would attract various types of animals.

Now she collapses to ground, lost and exhausted, just laying there waiting to die….

"Well, well, well, did you murder the Fire Lord yet Katara?"

"Who's there!" she called.

"You are being watched, I am near."

"Stay away from me!" screamed Katara.

"You won't be able to run for long, and I won't have to kill you myself, you will slowly die, all on your own, leaving your village behind in the darkness…"

"No, that will never happen."

"Oh it will, eventually!"

"No, please, no…"

Then suddenly everything went black….

Leaving her soaking in the rain, out cold….

……

* * *

"Hey Toph?" began Aang.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're lost."

"No we aren't." replied Sokka reading the map the wrong way.

"Yeah we are Sokka, quite obvious now, don't you think?" snapped Toph.

"Uh…." Shuddered Sokka, "I think I'm getting cold!

"THEN PUT ON YOUR COAT DAMMIT!" hollered Toph.

Aang chuckled as he watched his two friends fight.

…………………

* * *

**Disclaimer: Soooo, who is this voice echoing around Katara? Probably some spirit right, or could it be her master? Ooooh!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Let the Search Begin**

Zuko called an emergency order to the throne room that night and began, "Settle down please."

Everyone finally had shut their mouths.

"As we are all wondering, why are we here in the middle of the night? Well one; we have three people to arrest who are planning to commit crime, and two; we are having a search party searching for a specific girl."

"Who is this girl Lord Zuko?" asked a soldier.

"She was one of the Geishas undercover to murder me, I caught her tonight, she had a knife in one hand, she was about to stab me but then she dropped her weapon and stabbed herself, she left a bloody trail from my room to my balcony, obviously she doesn't want to murder anyone." Replied Zuko firmly and replied, "She ran off somewhere, most likely somewhere near the forest, but she should be easy to find with her blood trail, but one problem with this storm, the rain could take away her trail which will make it hard for us to find her."

"What's her name?" asked another soldier gathering information.

Zuko paused, "Luna, in other words…" he took a deep breath, "Katara."

"Katara? Isn't she a master waterbender, travels with her boyfriend the Avatar?"

"And her brother and some blind girl I heard." added another soldier.

"Yes, it is." Replied Zuko coolly.

"Then why was she undercover?" asked a guard.

It was Iroh's turn to speak, "Have anyone heard the rumors about young girls getting kidnapped and are threatened if they don't murder this one person they'll loose something that means the world to them."

"In other words, her tribe." Replied Zuko, "Now I am sending eighteen soldiers to capture the three girls, Ruby, Grace, and Jazzy, be warned one of them shoots lightning! When you do capture them, put them in the prison cell, I'll talk to them later on." Zuko stopped and looked at his uncle, "You should go too, and you know how to back off electricity."

Iroh nodded and left with the guards leading them to the girls.

Zuko stood up from his throne and began, "The royal noble soldiers, I would like you to remain here and guard the palace, the rest of you are to spread about searching for the girl, ask people, describe her, we all know what she looks like right?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good, let the search begin!"

* * *

…………..

**Disclaimer: So, Zuko is searching for Katara, gosh I am making him so gentle in this story…okay I am WAY too soft! Moving along now shall we?**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I Love You**

Zuko got on to his rhino and lead his soldiers through the storm, they could easily still see blood prints leading towards the forest, it was then when things began to get difficult, "Spilt up! Find her and make sure she is alive!"

Zuko headed forward as he followed the blood trail, making sure he left trail marks to find his way out, he came across a pool of blob by a near by tree and mounted off his rhino and found exactly what he was expecting, seeing that the girl had tried to commit suicide, but wasn't successful, but she managed to stabbed her leg badly, blood continued to spill, she had many bruises a cut on her cheek that was bleeding not to badly. He knelt down beside Katara and whispered, "Luna?" she made no sound, it was sort of like the first time she was deadly injured, but this time she was worse, her old wounds had opened again, "KATARA!" yelled Zuko, still she didn't flinch.

"Katara…please answer me now…you should've told me about you having to murder me, you would've not gotten into this mess, I could've protected your tribe for you, I could've sent a thousand men just to protect your people North and South."

Still nothing, all you could hear in the thunder roaring, the lightning flickering across the stormy skies…

Zuko took something out of his pocket and whispered, "And I never got to tell you something I have never said to anyone for eight years…" hugging her close he whispered, "I loved you since we first met back in the South Pole when I was looking for the Avatar…"

"Aw isn't that sweet?"

Zuko shot his head up and growled, "What do you want?"

"Why." A teenage boy about the same age as Zuko lets just say 17; step out of the shadows and smirked, "Why? Why she was mine of course, unfortunately until she knew I was using her as a weapon to kill people she ditched me, so I had to get her back."

"Who are you?" scowled Zuko, "What are you doing on my territory?"

The boy laughed coldly and smirked, "The name is…."

………………..

* * *

**Disclaimer: HAHAHA! Who do you think it is? I could of made it an OC character eh? Ooooh! So who do you think it is? It is….Nope can't tell you, next chapter you'll find out! WEEEE!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Master**

"Aw isn't that sweet?"

Zuko shot his head up and growled,"What do you want?"

"Why." A teenage boy about the same age as Zuko lets just say 17; step out of the shadows and smirked, "Why? Why she was mine of course, unfortunately until she knew I was using her as a weapon to kill people she ditched me, so I had to get her back."

"Who are you?" scowled Zuko, "What are you doing on my territory?"

The boy laughed coldly and smirked, "The name is Jet. Leader of the Freedom Fighters."

"Right, now why were you threatening her about her village?"

"You mean you know!" exclaimed Jet.

"I found the scrolls, so did you hire Ruby, Jazzy and Grace too now have you?"

"Yep." He nodded, "You are smart for a firebender but oh well, since she couldn't get rid of you I will myself."

Zuko laid Katara against the tree she was resting before he found her and Jet smirked, "I would be careful if I were you Zuko, your Firebending will stand no chance against me."

"Who said I was going to Firebend?" it was Zuko's turn to smirk.

"What?" now Jet was confused.

"I was the Blue Spirit, I am a sword master, I am a Firebending Master, I am a Master at my skills."

"Bring it on!"

Zuko withdrew two blades that he used when he was being the blue spirit and charged at Jet, their weapons clanged together making high pitch sounds as they did so, Jet jumped on to a tree and smirked as he did a whistle call, his troop came into the battle view, Zuko stared at the sky as he prayed, "Agni please let me do this right…"

Zuko began to make the a focus of electricity around him and shot it at Jet, Jet was shocked and fell to the ground unconscious, the troop stared at Zuko and Pipsqueak asked, "What would you like I to do?"

"I'll take your leader and put him into prison, you are set free from his wrath."

Jet's former soldiers cheered and hurried off to start a new life.

Zuko walked over to Jet and hissed, "Don't ever threat Katara again!"

Jet sneered, "You wish!"

Jet withdrew his knife when suddenly it was blown to another tree, Zuko and Jet looked at where the sudden gust came from, and there they were the Avatar, the Blind Bandit and the so-called- water tribe warrior.

……..

* * *

**Disclaimer: Alright! So Jet was the master eh? HA! I love making him look like a fool! MUAHAHA! Alright moving along…**

**Tylee: Why haven't I gotten my lines yet?  
Mai: Because you are still too hyper.**

**Tylee: Am not, maybe you aren't even in it because you are so individual!**

**Mai: Shut up Tea leaf!**

**Tylee: HEY!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Found**

Jet withdrew his knife when suddenly it was blown to another tree, Zuko and Jet looked at where the sudden gust came from, and there they were the Avatar, the Blind Bandit and the so-called- water tribe warrior.

Sokka came running up to Zuko and pushed him aside and punched Jet in the face numerous of times.

Zuko and Aang stared at him strangely then he looked at them, "What? I wanted to give him piece of my own mind!"

Toph shrugged as she made a cage out of stone and smirked, "Now he is all harden up!"

Aang laughed but now it was Sokka's turn to look at Aang and Toph strangely with Zuko.

Sokka looked at his sister and knelt down beside her and asked, "What happened?"

"Jet sent her threats about killing you and the Avatar not quite sure if the Blind girl was included but he threatened to kill your father and your tribe." replied Zuko.

"What a bastard!" scowled Sokka, "Wait, was she threatened to kill you?"

"Yes, she was about to kill me not to long ago during the night tonight, she managed to sneak into my room, she was about to kill me when I woke up from her tears that fell on my face, when I woke up she stabbed herself and made her escape into the forest, another three girls beaten her up earlier before I found out who she really was, she called herself Luna as her cover."

"Luna…" Sokka whispered, "That was our mother's name."

Zuko looked at him and nodded, "I heard she died."

"She told you?"

"She said something like that when I showed her my mother's precious garden, telling her how I wished she could see it bloom so beautifully."

"You mother died?" asked Aang.

"I don't know, she left me when I was only ten." Said Zuko, "Now come along I'll bring you to my palace, you may say here as long as you like."

"Thank you Fire Lord Zuko." bowed Aang.

"Just call me Zuko, the Fire Lord thing is so lame with my name, I prefer Prince Zuko or just Zuko."

"Or Zuzu." taunted Aang holding back a giggle.

"Not that again!" scowled Zuko as he glared at Aang.

Toph stamped her foot and carried it over to Zuko and Sokka, "Could we get going, someone is going to die if we don't hurry, Toph made her way towards the palace with Katara on her rock she carried.

……….

**Disclaimer: So like Aang and the gang finally came eh? About time! They were late…no wait…too early! Oh well blah, blah, blah moving on!**

**Tylee: And that is why I am not stupid MAI!**

**Mai: I am not the hyper idiot at least!**

**Azula: Will you shut up?**

**Mai: Not me, tell her.**

**Azula: TYLEE WILL YOU SHUT UP!**

**Tylee: I don't have to you aren't in this story! HAHAHA!**

**Mai: Oh brother, she could go on like this all day.**

**Azula: More like 24/7**

**Mai and Azula: Agni help us….**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Choices**

Zuko healers and nurse maids came and took Katara with them as they took her to the medical room, for special treatment.

Zuko walked towards the cell room viewing the three girls chained up and frowned at them, "well it looks like this is it girls, your leader is captured, you planned to murder me and my uncle, you are criminals.

"Oh prince boy, don't you see; we want to be with you!" Ruby said in a flirty tone.

"Yeah, I mean who would reject you, you are just so ugly, of course everyone rejects you, you are a monster that is lonely without a loving family, only your uncle!" sneered Jazzy.

"Like we would actually be geishas for you!" laughed Grace coldly with a smirk.

"I may be ugly, but I am a wise, strong leader, my people depend on me; to protect them from people such as yourselves and your leader."

With that he left the cell and slammed the door leaving the girls far behind.

……..

* * *

Sokka sat next to his sister taking care of her while Toph sat in a corner and Aang sat beside Katara as well.

"Sokka?" began Aang.

"Mm-hm." He replied not looking up at Aang.

"Is Katara awake? Or in other words conscious?"

"Nope, out in the cold." Was his reply.

"Oh, then could I tell you something?"

"Okay."

"I am in love with Katara."

Now Sokka looked up and turned to Toph and saw her run out of the room and turned back at Aang, "Aang, Katara doesn't love you back the way you think she does to you, she and I think you as our little brother since you lost your home and family, now Toph; she probably ran out of the room because she found out you have no interest in her."

"But I don't like Toph, I want Katara!"

"But Aang; you can't choose who Katara can love, I mean I might have an idea who she might like but it is not you."

"But we kissed!"

"In the Cave of Two Lovers, you did not! Katara told me you were _about _to kiss her but then the light happened!" exclaimed Sokka, "Aang get this in your head, remember the fortune teller?"

"Yes?"

"She told Katara she was going to fall in love with a powerful bender, no wait marry, uh never mind! It's either one of them anyways you may be a powerful bender Aang, but not powerful enough."

"What?"

"Tell me who defeated Azula?"

"Katara."

"Who defeated the Fire Lord?"

"Prince Zuko."

"Who stopped the comet?"

"Me."

"Who knocked out all of the soldiers?"

"Toph."

"What? IT WAS ME!" whined Sokka.

"You and Toph."

"Better, what was the opposite of water?"

"Fire."

"Who bends fire? Who mastered it already? Who can bend lightning, that you can't ever do!"

Aang sighed, "Prince Zuko."

"Exactly, you see Aang, Zuko and Katara are opposite, and opposite attract!"

"How do you have proof?"

"Remember Suki? Suki and I were rivals, but in the end she end up admitting she had a crush on me, and gave me a kiss."

"What does Zuko and Katara has to do with it?"

"It's called Ying Yang, everyone has it, anyways tell me who was Zuko about to grab back at the South Pole?"

"Katara."

"Who saved her necklace after discovering that she freed the Earthbenders?"

"Zuko."

"Who said, 'I'll save you from the pirates?' and showed her, that her necklace was safe?"

"Zuko."

"Why do you think he kept the necklace?"

"Because it was going to be useful again?"

"No, he kept it because he wanted to remember Katara, it wasn't like he could see the future that there was a bounty hunter out there to get help from?"

"Oh."

"Where did he keep the necklace?"

"Around his wrist."

"When Katara and I was about to fall off of the beast who did he make sure didn't fall off of that creepy whipping beast?"

"Zuko."

"Who complimented Katara that she had improved so much?"

"Zuko."

"Who said, 'You rise with the Moon, I rise with the Sun."

"Zuko."

"You see, everything matches!"

"I suppose, but we'll find out when Katara wakes up! I am going to make her feel so special!"

Sokka slapped Aang at the back of his head and scowled, "Leave Katara to be! You can't choose who she wants!"

"I am the avatar, I have soooo many fan girls, and how could she reject me?"

"Anyways Aang lets go Katara needs to rest."

As they left the room Zuko came walking by and asked Sokka, "How is she doing?"

"Her breathing is still hard, but she is slowly returning to regular state.

"Good to hear." Replied Zuko as he walked by the two boys and heard quiet weeping and opened a closet door and saw Toph crying he knelt down unsure what to do and asked, "Uh…what's wrong?"

Toph looked up and scowled, "MY LIFE!"

"How could your life be so miserable?"

"First Blindness, then over protective parents, then being rejected."

"By who?"

"Aang, he is in love with Katara, even though she isn't; I told her that I had a crush on twinkle toes-"

"Twinkle toes?"

"That's Aang's nickname, I give everyone nicknames, Aang is Twinkle Toes and Katara is sugar queen."

"Oh." was Zuko's reply.

"Well, yeah and now I feel miserable."

"I know how it feels." Replied Zuko as he sat down next to Toph, "I am worried that Katara will reject me, everyone thinks I'm ugly, when she was unconscious last night I told her that I loved her, because I knew she wouldn't hear me."

"I think she did."

"What?"

"Katara is a sweet girl, her heart is filled with love for those that care for her, how could she reject you after you saved her, took care of her, respected her…."

"But I wasn't always like that, I was a selfish person during the chase for the Avatar, threatening her to tell me where he was, but I never harmed her, I wouldn't dare to lay one figure on her to hurt her."

"I know."

"What?"

"I just wished I had someone who felt the same way for me."

"Hey don't feel that way; you are a strong girl, a blind girl that mastered Earthbending herself. How could Aang reject a girl like you, you two are the same age, you two would be a perfect couple."

"I could see you and Katara two, even though I have no idea what you look like!" she laughed.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes, a lot, thanks."

"No problem." As he watched Toph skip through the hall ways.

Zuko got to his feet and was greeted by his uncle, "Good morning Zuko, Katara is waking up, I would advise you to go now before the Avatar does."

"I know." replied Zuko as he walked his way towards Katara's room and saw a zip of wind pass him knowing that it was the airbender boy.

"Great, just what Katara needs an Air Monk right in her face in the morning!" scowled Sokka as he caught up with Zuko.

"Yep." nodded Zuko.

……

* * *

Katara sat up straight when suddenly Aang zipped into the room and sat on the bed and began, "Hi Katara!"

"Uh hi Aang."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fine…But I am…."

"Oh you want some tea I'll be right back!"

"Yes, tea would be nice Aang…"

Aang zipped out of the room just before Sokka and Zuko came in.

"Sokka…oh shit…" muttered Katara.

"Don't worry you aren't in trouble Katara, or should I say Luna?" taunted Zuko as he rested on the door frame as Sokka grabbed a chair and pulled it beside Katara's bed and asked, "So Katara how are you?"

"I am good Sokka…" she looked up at Zuko and began, "But how…?"

"Allow me to make this long story short." Replied Zuko as he too took a chair and sat down, "Uncle saw you waterbending one night, and saw you throw out a scroll out the window into the garden, he went down to get it and read it. Then he snuck into your room and took the other scrolls and found out why you were here and your real name.

"Then you tried to murder me one night and was about to stab me when I suddenly woke up from a tear of yours that fell on to my face, I caught you stabbing yourself and limping out of the room leaving a bloody trail. I gathered a search party to find you, along with myself and happened to find you on my own, but then I ran into your so called_ master_ and had a fight with his, now he is in prison along with the other girls for planning crime to murder my uncle."

Katara nodded and looked at her brother, "How did you find me?"

"Actually technically Momo did. I was lucky enough to get there in time and beat Jet unconscious!" laughed Sokka.

"For once; he actually beaten the boy up properly!" laughed Zuko.

"Oh shut up!"

"Whatever…"snickered Zuko.

"Oh and Zuko I wanted to talk-" began Katara.

"Got the tea Katara!" interrupted Aang.

"Thanks Aang…." and looked at her brother for help.

"Hey Aang, Toph wanted you to meet her by the training area she said you need to work on Earthbending." Lied Sokka.

"But I mastered it already."

"But she discovered a new attack!" replied Sokka quickly.

"But I want to be here."

"Aang, please can you do it for me?"

"Anything you wish Katara!" and he left.

Sokka closed the door and muttered; "We so got to make up more plans!"

Zuko nodded in agreement.

"What?"

"Katara." Began Sokka, "I know you don't have a crush on Aang, but-"

"Hey Toph never wanted to see me! Sokka why did you lie?"

"Aang is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh…well……."

"Aang I know that you have a crush on me, but I don't feel that way to you, I think of you as my little brother."

"I don't have a crush on you!" scowled Aang, "I. AM. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU!"

Katara looked at her brother, "Is that was you were trying to say?"

Sokka nodded.

Katara looked at Aang and began, "Aang, I hate to admit it, but I don't love you back the way you would think I would."

"Then why every time I go into my Avatar state you always comfort me?"

"To make sure nothing gets destroyed!"

Aang was quiet, "Then who do you love Katara?"

It was Katara's turn to be quiet to think, "I am not sure Aang."

"Don't tell me you are in love with Zuko! He doesn't even care about you! He has an ugly face, he is weak, selfish, nearly destroyed your tribe!" yelled Aang.

Zuko looked hurt, with that he left the room, he knew what the avatar said, and what he said was all true…

……

* * *

"Aang! What is wrong with you?" exclaimed Katara, "I choose who I love, and know what? Guess what; you are right I am in love with Zuko, he had changed, he helped me with my injuries he kept me healthy, and that was exactly why I couldn't murder him because I was in love with him!"

"Plus Aang." She added, "Toph is in love with you, way can't you love her back?"

"You broke my heart Katara, now I'll break yours!"

Sokka looked at Katara and helped her out of bed and Katara began, "What am I going to do?"

"I think I might have a plan…" smirked Sokka, as he left the room to start his plan.

Katara walked out of her room and headed towards the garden and saw Zuko standing all alone….

……….

* * *

**Disclaimer: Poor, poor Zuko, Aang just had to hurt him with words…CURSE THE AVATAR KID!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Midnight Talk**

Katara walked into the garden and began, "Zuko?"

"Leave me to be I am a monster, the avatar is right."

"Zuko you are not a monster you-"

"Then what am I to you?" he faced her and asked, "What am I to you? If I am not a monster who am I?"

"I cannot tell you who you are; it is your destiny who tells you so."

"I have no destiny, all I know is that I was an exiled prince, with a scar covering half of my face, I am a monster."

"You are not a monster Zuko, you are the Fire Lord, Leader of your people, a strong leader who cured the good back into your country, you made peace with the other Nations, and you are Zuko, who fought for his rights, his honor, his throne, for his country."

Zuko looked at Katara and took her hands and smiled, "I guess you are right, I freed my country, and the world from my father's wrath."

Katara nodded and replied, "It's midnight, we should head inside."

Katara began to walk away when suddenly Zuko gently turned her around and pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "When you were unconscious, I told you something that I never though I would ever say again since my mother left me."

"What is that?" asked Katara.

"Katara, with all of my dear heart, I Prince Zuko am in love with you since the first day we met, way back at the South Pole."

"Thank you Zuko, it is good know." She whispered as she left to go inside.

………….

* * *

Knock

Knock

Slam

Slam

WHAM!

The door opened, "Uh…hi Toph…." began Aang.

"Hi." She whispered, "Can we talk?"

"Uh sure I guess…"

Closing the door behind him he asked, "Okay yep speak up."

Toph sighed and whispered, "Aang, I know you don't feel this way for me but, I like you, I really, really like you!"

With that she walked out.

………………..

* * *

**Disclaimer: Aw isn't that cute?**

**Zuko: Yes!**

**Katara: Yes!**

**Aang: No.**

**Toph: No.**

**Sokka: WHAT ABOUT ME? AM I A LONER EVER SINCE YUE JUST HAD TO DIE?**

**Tylee: WHAT ABOUT ME? I WANT TO BE LOVED BY A CUTIE!**

**Disclaimer: Complaining room is at the 5th floor please.**

**Sokka: What?**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Sokka & Tylee**

The next day Sokka walked through the Fire Nation village and groaned, "Great, where is the entertainment center?"

…………

* * *

Tylee looked around the village and sighed, "Why doesn't anyone want to see my tricks?"

Tylee smirked and smiled as she ran to do flip and cartwheels through the village, until….

…………

* * *

Sokka walked through the village and heard a merchant yell, "MY CABBAGES!"

Sokka walked over to the merchant and exclaimed, "WHAT IS WITH YOU AND YOUR DIRTY CABBAGES?"

"HEY! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU RUINED MY CABBAGES A FEW MONTHS AGO IN OMASHU!" yelled the cabbage man.

"Dam it. IT WAS A MONTH AGO AND YOU ARE STILL MAD AT ME ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC CABBAGES?" yelled Sokka as he stormed off with the man calling, "YOU WATCH, MY CABBAGES WILL GET THEIR REVENGE!"

'God that cabbage man is freaky!' thought Sokka then suddenly bumped into someone who ran into him.

"Ow…" he looked up and saw a girl in pink and gasped, "AH! THE GIRL IN PINK!"

Tylee looked at him and replied, "The name is Tylee."

"Don't get started with that poke thing of yours, I'll use my head the first time!"

Tylee burst into giggles.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" he shouted.

"You are!" she giggled.

Sokka stood up and asked, "You think I'm funny?"

"Yeah." Replied Tylee.

"Oh, uh well, uh do you want to hang out?"

"Sure."

Obviously Sokka forgot that she _used _to be his _enemy_!

……….

* * *

**Disclaimer: Well those who are Sokka & Tylee paring fans there you are! A Sokka and Tylee moment!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Behind the Scenes**

**Disclaimer: Welcome to our 'Behind the Scenes Chapter.'**

**Here we show you what happens, and I mean everything…**

**CRASH!**

…

**Well almost anything. **

**Katara: Hello everyone, I will be your tour guide!**

**Okay so here we are at the dressing room, yep this is where we get all of our things…**

**Hey look! There is Aang and Toph…Kissing? Okay lets move on!**

**Sokka: Hey Katara!**

**Katara: Hey Sokka, where is your Jerky?**

**Sokka: MY JERKY! MY DINNER! FOOD!**

**Katara: Alright let's see Iroh…**

**Blah, blah, blah, this is the camera room, blah, blah, blah ah! Here…**

**Iroh: Ah hello Katara, hello folks care for some tea?**

**Fan kid: What is your favorite type of tea?**

**Iroh: Oh I love all types except for the types Zuko makes…heh, heh, now I like Ginseng the best.**

**Zuko: Uncle have you seen my broad swords?**

**Iroh: No…**

**Fan Girls: OMG! ZUKO! WE LOVE YOU ZUKO!**

**Zuko: Oh shit, fan bitches!**

**Katara: Okay people leave Zuko to be before he roasts you into crisps!**

**Zuko: You heard Katara, GET OUT!**

**Zuko's Fan Girls: Awww….**

**Katara: Sorry Zuko.**

**Zuko: It's okay, but next time; keep them AWAY from me!**

**Katara: Okay moving along!**

**Disclaimer: Okay tour is over…**

**Iroh: Ooooh! Everyone you got to see this!**

**Everyone peeks into the kitchen and sees Sokka and Tylee kissing.**

**Iroh: No not them! Them!**

**Points to the opposite door; everyone peeks.**

**Sees Zuko and Katara kissing.**

**Zutara Fans: Awww….**

**Disclaimer: Okay people back into your places!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

**Behind the Scenes**

**Disclaimer: Welcome to our 'Behind the Scenes Chapter.'**

**Here we show you what happens, and I mean everything…**

**CRASH!**

…

**Well almost anything. **

**Katara: Hello everyone, I will be your tour guide!**

**Okay so here we are at the dressing room, yep this is where we get all of our things…**

**Hey look! There is Aang and Toph…Kissing? Okay lets move on!**

**Sokka: Hey Katara!**

**Katara: Hey Sokka, where is your Jerky?**

**Sokka: MY JERKY! MY DINNER! FOOD!**

**Katara: Alright let's see Iroh…**

**Blah, blah, blah, this is the camera room, blah, blah, blah ah! Here…**

**Iroh: Ah hello Katara, hello folks care for some tea?**

**Fan kid: What is your favorite type of tea?**

**Iroh: Oh I love all types except for the types Zuko makes…heh, heh, now I like Ginseng the best.**

**Zuko: Uncle have you seen my broad swords?**

**Iroh: No…**

**Fan Girls: OMG! ZUKO! WE LOVE YOU ZUKO!**

**Zuko: Oh shit, fan bitches!**

**Katara: Okay people leave Zuko to be before he roasts you into crisps!**

**Zuko: You heard Katara, GET OUT!**

**Zuko's Fan Girls: Awww….**

**Katara: Sorry Zuko.**

**Zuko: It's okay, but next time; keep them AWAY from me!**

**Katara: Okay moving along!**

**Disclaimer: Okay tour is over…**

**Iroh: Ooooh! Everyone you got to see this!**

**Everyone peeks into the kitchen and sees Sokka and Tylee kissing.**

**Iroh: No not them! Them!**

**Points to the opposite door; everyone peeks.**

**Sees Zuko and Katara kissing.**

**Zutara Fans: Awww….**

**Disclaimer: Okay people back into your places!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**Cured**

After three days being free from Jet's threat, Katara decided to go to the marketplace, walking by Toph's room she began, "Hey Toph, do you want to join me shopping?"

"Sure I guess _sugar queen_." She replied and got to her feet and followed Katara.

As they reached the marketplace Katara looked on the notice board and smiled, "Hey Toph, there is a ball tonight!"

'So?' thought Toph, 'Aang wouldn't even dance with me, even if I asked.' Toph looked at Katara and muttered, "What kind?"

"Mask Ball, think I know how to get Aang to dance with you."

"Huh?" Katara dragged Toph into a dress shop and began, "Hello, hi my friend and I are looking for a dress for the ball tonight."

"Ah your friend will love this…oh she is blind…oh wait, I have an idea…"

The woman came out with some weird bottle and began, "Here young child, I was researching herbs and I think you will love this!"

Katara looked at the woman strangely and began, "Drink this young lady."

Toph drank the weird bottle and gagged, "EW, what is this stuff?"

Toph looked at Katara and gasped, "Katara! I CAN SEE!"

"Yes it worked!" laughed the woman, "I was researching herbs when I found a cure for blindness, but I learnt that it only lasts for a week, then you need to make more and take another drink of the bitter potion!"

"Can I have the ingredients!" asked Toph eagerly.

"Sure, here you are." The woman handed a piece of parchment to Toph and Toph gave it to Katara and began, "Katara once we get our dresses take me EVERYWHERE! I want to see Appa! I want to see the sky! I want to see everything!"

Katara laughed and smiled at the woman and replied, "Thank you. Now could you help us choose a dress?"

"Ooh! This one Katara!" called Toph picking out a green dress.

"Try it on Toph; I'll try on this blue one."

Katara got changed into her blue dress, it was beautiful, a strapless dress, the fabric had a blue silk layer over it, it shown off her curves well, went to see Toph in her dress and smiled, "You look awesome Toph."

"You look like a Princess, even though I never seen them, but heard of them." laughed Toph.

Toph wore the green dress, the strap was tied around her neck, and her dress was long it showed her developing curves like Katara's.

"Thanks, we'll take both." smiled Toph as she paid for it as they threw in two masks for the ball with the dresses.

When they left the store Katara showed Toph everything she wanted to see.

…….

When they returned to the palace she gasped, "Wow, it is beautiful!"

"Hey Katara!" called Aang.

"Wow, Aang is actually cute!" whispered Toph.

"Hey Aang, I am going to leave you two; I have to talk to someone."

"Okay…" sighed Aang.

"You look sad."

"What?"

Toph smiled, "You are wearing orange and yellow, you are bald with a blue arrow on your head."

"What? Did Katara tell you this?" asked Aang.

"Nope, I am cured, I am no longer blind for a week, then I am back to being so, until I make the potion."

"Potion?"

"Yeah, when me and Katara went shopping a lady gave me some potion and the ingredients and I was cured, although it only lasts for a week." Replied Toph then begged, "Could you show me Appa and Momo, oh and your airbending please!"

Aang stared at Toph then smiled, "Okay, APPA!"

Appa came to view and Toph exclaimed, "WOW!"

Momo leaped on to Toph's shoulder and she laughed, "So this is Momo?"

"Yep, nodded Aang as he airbended on his air ball and circled Toph and crashed into a tree and Toph laughed, "Do you always do that?"

Aang nodded.

"Are you going to the ball tonight?"

"Sure, I guess, but Katara probably going to be dancing with Zuko…" sighed Aang.

"What about me?" asked Toph innocently.

"Well sure I guess."

"YEAH!" Toph stomped the ground and threw herself into the air and landed on her feet again and laughed, "You are going to love my dress!"

With that she walked away happily.

'Gosh she is cute when she is happy.'

Wait what am I saying?

'You have a crush on her!'

I do not.

'Do to, leave Katara to be, she has Zuko.'

Who said?

'You.'

But

'No buts, ask Toph to dance with you tonight!'

Fine

'YES'

………..

"Hey Toph, whoa what makes you so happy?"

"I can see you Sokka!" laughed Toph as she walked by him and he scratched his head and shrugged and continued moving along.

………..

"Uncle, I am not going to the ball, I have no interest."

"Please Zuko? You are the leader anyways, plus Katara will be there."

"How am I supposed to know who she is when she is wearing a mask?"

"Ignore that fact, just get ready!"

………..

**Disclaimer: YA! Toph is cured! I am so sweet, I wanted Toph to be happy so there we go! **

**Toph: THANKS!**

**Aang: Why...What happened to 'Kaangs' pairings?**

**Disclaimer: Sorry Zutara pairing only, no Kaangs!**

**Alright move along people!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

**Dance with Me**

Katara helped Toph with her hair and smiled, "There we go."

"Thanks Katara." Then frowned and reached for Katara's hair pin and took it out and smiled, "You look better with your hair loose."

"Yeah I guess you are right." Smiled Katara as she placed a blossom in her hair tucked behind her ear and slipped on her mask and helped Toph, with hers.

The two girls went towards the ball room as people flocked into the ballroom, Toph and Katara stood there together until they saw Aang appear and began, "Hi guys, so Toph want to dance?"

"Yes!" she took his hand and entered the dance floor with him, Katara looked around and felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over her shoulder and saw someone with a red mask on and offered her, "Would you care to dance my lady?"

"Uh, sure." accepted Katara as she began dancing.

Suddenly she was swapped and saw it was Zuko, with his blue spirit mask on and he smiled, "Thought I would wear a red mask? I wear the blue spirit mask! Who else?"

Katara giggled and danced with Zuko and asked, "Is that my brother? And is that-?"

"Tylee." Finished Zuko, "I saw them meet up in town, they suddenly fell in love; love is weird sometimes eh?"

Katara nodded the same as they danced and whispered, "I am glad that Aang asked Toph to dance, she looks so happy, no that she can see."

"She is no longer blind? That's a miracle." He replied.

The music became slow and Zuko began, "How about we go outside?"

Katara nodded as they walked out to the balcony and stood there alone quiet for a moment and Zuko began, "Katara, I always wished to tell you that, the first day we met back at the South Pole; I fell in love with you, in the past I didn't know quite why I was in love with you, but now I know; you are a charming girl, with strength, courage, a beautiful girl, that no prince could ever have."

With that he gave her a kiss.

The kiss was filled with passion; he's warm lips brushing against her cool lips.

After they broke the kiss Katara looked at Zuko and whispered, "And I love you too…"

…….

**Disclaimer: OMG! Finally they kissed! Oh how romantic…**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone, I hoped you like the story a lot, okay I know how Zuko was WAY to soft in this but he gotten his throne back now so he has to be right? Okay anyways I promise you the next story I write Zuko will not be such a softy little boy, so enjoy the moments now before he is back to normal. I am kind of jumping from Season 1- To the future, I am going to work on one that takes place in season 1, then I'll make one for season 2, then whenever season 3 comes out well I have no idea what happens so more like having to use my imagination! Ha, not like I don't do that in any ways but whatever.**

**Anyways I hope you liked the story so ya, see ya till my next one!**

**Thousands of**

**Zutara Authors**

**Millions of**

**Zutara Stories**

**Billions of**

**Zutara Fans**

**ZUTARA RULES!**

**Zuko & Katara**

**Ying Yang**

**Fire & Water**

**Love**

**Peace**

**Friendship**

**Faith**

**Hope**

**Balance**


End file.
